Computers and other electronic systems, for example, digital televisions, digital cameras, and cellular phones, often have one or more memory devices to store information. Increasingly, memory devices are being reduced in size to achieve a higher density of storage capacity. Even when increased density is achieved, consumers often demand that memory devices also use less power while maintaining high speed access and reliability of data stored on the memory devices.